House of the Couples Game
by MissFeltonFanatic
Summary: Jerome comes up with a game for all of the students in Anubis House... and you won't believe who ends up going on a date! Rated T... idk why, just in case!
1. Chapter 1: House of New Couples

**Hey this is my first HOA fanfiction! I decided to venture away from the normal couples of HOA and add a bit of a twist to it! I hope you enjoy! Also, please review so I know if I'm doing a good job! The first chapter just basically sets things up, so it is kinda short! Anyways, I do not own House of Anubis... now that that is out of the way, READ ON!**

**Chapter 1: 3rd person point of view**

"Ok everyone, we are going to play the Couples Game!" told Jerome to the students of House of Anubis. It was Friday night, and Nina, Amber, Fabian, Patricia, Mara, Mick, and Alfie were listening to Jerome explain his idea of what they should all do.

"What is the Couples Game?" asked Patricia, "It sounds dumb."

Jerome mocked fake hurt. "Ouch, that really hurt Patricia. Anyways, the Couples Game goes like this: In my hand, I hold a hat that contains the names of each male student of this house. One by one, each girl will randomly draw one of the names from the hat. Whosever name they draw is the person they have to go on a date with!"

Mara looked concerned. "But what if you are already dating someone?"

Jerome shook his head. "Doesn't matter! Don't worry; this doesn't count as cheating in any way, just a little interhouse mingling!"

Mara still didn't look convinced, but decided to let Jerome finish.

"Now," he continued, "the terms of the date are: it must be at a public place, must be at least two hours, and the men will choose the venue and time. Got it?"

Everyone nodded hesitantly. Jerome asked the girls to stand in a line, and then walked up to Patricia, allowing her to take a random slip of paper, then to Nina, then Amber, then Mara. While waiting for the hat to be passed around, so many thoughts were running through each person's mind.

_Please let it be Fabian, _thought Nina while Fabian thought, _Please let Nina get me. _Alfie was hoping for Amber, Mick and Mara were hoping for each other, and Patricia was slightly hoping for Jerome. Once all the girls had their papers, Jerome told each one to open them.

Patricia opened hers. "Mick?" Nina opened hers. "Jerome?" Amber then opened hers. "Fabian?" And lastly Mara opened hers although she already knew it was Alfie. Everyone stared in disbelief. The couples were not at all paired right. Mick and Patricia? Nina and Jerome? Fabian and Amber? Mara and Alfie?

There was a long, awkward silence between all of them before Jerome finally said, "So Mick, you and Patricia are first for your date, followed by Nina and I, Amber and Fabian, and Mara and Alfie."

Mick nodded. Where was he supposed to take _Patricia_ on a date? Mara is his girlfriend, and he has to go on a date with _Patricia_? At that moment, most of the students of Anubis house hated Jerome Clark.


	2. Chapter 2: House of Mictricia

**Hey everyone! I know the first chapter was really short, but trust me, this is way longer! It took me a while to write, but I kept at it and I hope you enjoy! (And I'm SOOOO glad it's Friday!) Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Chapter 2: House of Mictricia (Mick and Patricia)**

Mick's POV

_Patricia? _Really? I hate Jerome! He knows I'm dating Mara! And now I have to go on a date with _Patricia_? This is so stupid! I swear I'm going to kill him! Why do I have to go first? I don't even know where I'm going to take Patricia! Ugh!

Patricia's POV

_Mick? _I just had to get Mick! This is going to be the worst date ever! He will probably just take me to the movies, so we can sit in silence for the two hours our date has to be! Honestly, what is Jerome playing at? Does he want to be killed? There is no point to this "Couples Game" except to humiliate everyone! Well, I guess I would have been happier if I had gotten his name instead of Mick's… wait what did I just say? Would I really want to go on a date with _Jerome_? Well… maybe… ok, what is wrong with me?

Mick's POV

I think I have an idea for where to take Patricia for our date… ugh that still makes me shudder! It will be tomorrow in the afternoon sometime because I really just want to get it over with! And if she doesn't like it, who cares? I get to choose the date, so she can just deal with it!

I decide to tell Patricia the plans for tomorrow. I walk upstairs to the room Mara and Patricia share, hoping Mara wouldn't be in the room. How awkward would that be to have to tell your girlfriend's roommate the plans for a date tomorrow with her in front of you girlfriend? Um, VERY AWKWARD! I opened the door to find Patricia sitting on her bed. I walked in and noticed Mara also in there. I decided to make it seem like I came in to see Mara.

"Hey Babes," I told Mara, as I sat on her bed. "Um, I came to see you."

Mara raised her eyebrows. She could totally see right through me! I kissed her on the cheek, and she seemed to feel a little better.

"Um, yeah, I came to say goodnight, since it's almost ten o'clock, and Victor will want to hear a pin drop soon." I continued. "So yeah, goodnight Babes!" I kissed Mara again and got up to leave. I was about to exit when I remembered why I really came. "Oh, and Patricia?"

Patricia looked at me.

"Tomorrow, be ready at 11:30, and wear something casual." With that I left, wondering how Mara was feeling right now.

Patricia's POV

Wow, that was awkward! Mick just came into my room to tell Mara goodnight, then on his way out, told me the plans for our date. Way to make me feel awkward sitting in the same room as your girlfriend, Mick!

Anyways, once Mick left, I decided I couldn't stay in the room and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth for bed. When I came back to the room, I noticed Mara already lying in bed with her back to the door. She obviously didn't want to talk to me tonight. I figured it would just be best to leave her be, climbed into my bed, and shut out the light. I couldn't fall asleep though, dreading the next morning.

**The Next Day**

Mick's POV

I woke up to Fabian muttering in his sleep. It was pretty muffled, but I could faintly make out the words "Nina" and "love". I laughed to myself. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was 9:30. Ugh, in two hours time I would be leaving with Patricia for our date. Cringe.

I got out of bed and headed to the dining room for breakfast. Trudy usually had breakfast cooked by this time. When I walked in, I noticed Nina, Mara, and Jerome already at the table. I kissed Mara and sat down beside her, not mentioning anything about last night. Jerome watched me as if he wanted to say something, but didn't. I guess he ended up deciding to say it anyways because while I was chewing on a waffle, he bluntly said, "So where's your date, Patricia?"

I glared at him. Seriously, I wanted to kill him! I didn't answer him, but just kept eating my waffle. Jerome kept looking at me, waiting for an answer. Finally, just to get him to leave me alone, I replied, "I don't know, probably upstairs! Why would I care?"

Jerome snickered. I caught a glimpse of Mara's face and saw that she looked extremely jealous. There was no need for that! She knows I'm crazy about her and she knows I would rather go on a date with her than Patricia! I felt really guilty about Mara's feelings of jealousy though. No one was talking as they ate, so, desperately wanting to get away from the awkward, I quickly finished another waffle and hurried out of the room. On my way out, I accidently ran right into someone. It was Patricia. She glared at me for not paying attention, and then headed into the dining room. Great, this date should be fun…

Patricia's POV

I was walking to eat breakfast when Mick, of all people, ran right into me! I gave him my signature glare, probably not helping with the whole date situation, but I didn't care. He should have been paying attention to where he was going! I walked into the dining room to see Nina, Jerome, and Mara silently eating. The moment Mara saw me, she hastily got up and left. Well, who can really blame her? I was going on a date with her boyfriend! I didn't want her to be jealous, so I made my decision to go upstairs and confront her after I ate breakfast.

By the time I finished, Alfie, Fabian, and Amber had joined us, and Nina had left. Jerome stayed the entire time, probably to watch the tension in the air. Stupid jerk… oh what did I see in him? He's cute, smart, funny, and has that whole devilish thing going on that makes me melt! Wow, I sound like a sappy chick flick movie! Pull it together, Patricia!

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I headed upstairs to talk to Mara. When I got to our room, Mara wasn't in there. I wondered where she was, but then I heard the bathroom door open and close. She walked into our room, saw me, and immediately headed to her bed to read a book, without one word to me. She wouldn't even look at me. It went on for an hour when I realized it was already 11:00. Time to get ready for my date with Mick… yippee.

Mick's POV

I stayed in my room, dreading the approach of 11:30. When it was 11:00, I figured I should call a cab to pick me and Patricia up, and then get ready. Fabian walked in and out of our room from time to time to make sure I was okay. The last time Fabian came in, he gave me some words of reassurance.

"Hey mate, don't worry. It's just two hours, and then you can come home and spend all of your time with Mara!"

I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but it honestly wasn't helping. I continued to get ready, hoping that hoping that the clock was wrong when it said 11:20.

Patricia's POV

It was 11:20. I was looking in the mirror to make sure my outfit was casual enough and didn't give off the wrong impression. I noticed Mara surveying my outfit as well, and I knew it was to ensure that it wasn't too sexy for a date with her boyfriend. I whipped around to face her, and she quickly looked down at her book. I couldn't take it! I was going to confront her before I leave. I walked over to her and ripped the book out of her hands.

"Hey! Patricia, give that back!" Mara said sternly.

"Not until you let me talk to you!" She sat quiet, so I continued. "Why are you so jealous? Do you really think I want to go on a date with Mick? The only reason I'm going is because of Jerome's stupid couples game! Listen to me carefully, I DON'T WANT TO DATE MICK." I said the last part slowly. Mara seemed a bit more relaxed.

"Ok, I believe you, but no kissing him!" she replied.

I gagged. "Ew, no way! I will leave the sucking face part to you!" Mara giggled. I looked at the clock to see that it was 11:30. I walked downstairs with Mara to find Mick waiting at the door.

Mick's POV

I waited for Patricia by the door. She appeared at the top of the stairs with Mara. I half hoped Patricia would fall down the stairs so we wouldn't have to go on a date. Wow, Mick, that was harsh! You are turning into Jerome! I stopped thinking to myself when Patricia had reached me. Everyone was in the main hall. Seriously, don't they have lives? Do they have to make this more awkward than it already is? I kissed Mara and told her bye. With one last look at everybody, I headed out the door.

Patricia's POV

As I grimly waved good bye to everyone, I couldn't help but notice that Jerome had a slight look of jealousy on his face. He is the reason I have to go on a stupid date with Mick! Why is he jealous? I contemplated that all the way to the cab, sliding into the backseat next to Mick.

The cab ride was possibly the most awkward fifteen minutes I have ever experienced in my life! In the middle of it I asked Mick where we were going, but all he said was I will see. The cab pulled up to our destination. I got out and saw that it was a bowling alley. Seriously, bowling? Well, I guess it's better than a lunch date where we have to spend our two hours sitting across from each other. Maybe bowling would be okay…

Mick's POV

We got out of the cab, and I noticed Patricia eyeing the place, her expression changing every few seconds. My guess is that she was thinking about how this will turn out, because I was thinking about that too. We walked into the bowling alley, paid for two games, and got our rental shoes, all with minimal conversation. I asked Patricia which size bowling ball she wanted, and went to get them while she set up our first game. When I came back, she had everything set up. Thus, the games began…

Patricia's POV

Our first round began still with little conversation, but with each turn, we began to talk more and more. By the end of the first game, you would never have been able to tell how our morning started out. We were rooting for each other, laughing at gutter balls, teasing for having one pin left up, and just having actual… fun. I know, I couldn't believe it either, but once we got past the wall of awkward, it didn't feel like a date anymore, just two friends hanging out. The final score for the first game was 113 for me and 105 for Mick. Haha, I beat him!

"Take that Mick!" I playfully taunted. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I will beat you this next game!" Mick retaliated. I started up the second game. This one went better than the first. I started off with a strike, Mick started off with a gutter ball. I then got a spare, Mick got another gutter ball. I ended up having three spares in a row, while Mick ended up having three gutter balls in a row. The score at the end of the second game was 109 points for me and 56 points for Mick. I laughed so hard at his pitiful score, and Mick couldn't help laughing either.

"You're going to tell everyone when we get back to the house, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't be Patricia if I didn't!" I told him.

Mick's POV

Patricia would never let me forget the amount of gutter balls I got during the game. I laughed along with her. I looked at my watch and noticed we still had a whole hour left. What are we going to do for another hour? I glanced around the bowling alley for an arcade when I saw a go cart track. I pointed it out to Patricia.

"Yeah, come on, let's go!" she said. "Unless you're too scared of losing to me again!"

I shook my head, but still took it as a challenge. "You're on!"

We raced three times. The first time I won. The second time Patricia won, but that was only because she rammed me into the wall on the last lap. The third time was the tiebreaker. It was very close. She and I were ramming into each other as much as we could. However, in the end, it was me that took first place. I immediately made up for the taunting she gave me for bowling as soon as we got out of our go carts. Patricia laughed as well.

"So let me guess, you're also going to tell everyone about this?" she questioned me.

I nodded. "Of course, if you're going to tell about my gutter balls, then I'm going to tell them about you being rammed into the wall!"

She rolled her eyes, but still smiled. I looked at my watch. 12:55. I realized I was pretty hungry. I asked Patricia if she was hungry as well, and she said yes. We headed over to the food area of the bowling alley. I ordered each of us a hamburger, French fries, and a soft drink. We sat at a table and began to eat.

Patricia's POV

I hadn't realized how hungry I was, and I was grateful to eat something. We began to eat in silence. I didn't want any more silence, so I had to think of something to say.

"Well, I think I actually had fun today."

Mick laughed. "Yeah, me too. Strange. I just thought it would be awkward the whole time. And I got to see what you were like when you weren't being all cruel to everyone."

"See? I can have fun and be somewhat nice! I know shocking, but true." I replied.

"Yes, it is shocking. Patricia Williamson, being nice and having fun!"

I punched Mick playfully. "And I got to witness Mick Campbell suck at a sport!"

"Hey! That's not entirely fair! I didn't completely suck, just in the second game!" he said, trying to defend himself. I couldn't help laughing. I couldn't remember the last time I had done so much laughing, real laughing, not the sarcastic laughing I usually do. It was 1:15, so we decided to call a cab to go back to Anubis House. In the cab ride back home, I just kept thinking about these past two hours.

Mick is pretty fun to hang out with! Wow, I never thought I would say that! We have this sibling relationship, I guess. It's weird, but from now on, I will probably be hanging out with Mick more often! Ugh… now we have a lot of explaining to do to all of the others.

**A/N So what did you think? Please review so I can improve it! Oh and I know Patricia probably seemed a bit out of character, but i didn't know how else to write, so I'm sorry if that upset you! Next up is Nina and Jerome, and I will try to have it up sometime tomorrow! **


	3. Chapter 3: House of Jerina

**Hey everybody! I have finished writing chapter 3 and I think it's way better than the last chapter! I added more dialogue, which makes it much better! Also, I added a bit of Fabina into this (ok actually this chapter is centered around Fabina) and i would like to thank FabinaxJara-SiBuNa for giving me this idea for this chapter! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review! Oh, yeah and I don't own House of Anubis blah blah blah...  
**

**Chapter 3: House of Jerina (Jerome and Nina)**

Jerome's POV

Yes, this could not be more perfect! I'm going to get Nina and Fabian together at last! All it takes is a bit of jealousy to make Fabian admit his feelings for her! And that is going to happen when I take Nina on our date! No, I don't actually want to go on a date with Nina, not because I don't think she's attractive, cause I do, but because I have a thing for a different girl with colored streaks in her hair…

Nina's POV

Wow, I am going on a date with Jerome tonight! Weird. I mean, Jerome's an okay guy, but I lov- like someone else. Oh my gosh, did I almost say love? Ok fine, I'll admit it! I love Fabian, and I would prefer to go on a date with him! I hope I didn't say that out loud! No one's looking at me funny, so I guess I didn't… although things would probably be easier if I just did admit it to everyone, but I'm not going to… yet.

Jerome's POV

Ok, so I have decided to take Nina to a fancy restaurant, and I'm going to tell her to dress really nice right in front of Fabian! Oh, I am such a genius! An evil genius that is…

I walk over to her and sit down beside her on the loveseat, sitting closer than usual, and making sure Fabian notices.

"So Nina," I start, "Tonight at six o'clock, I am going to take you out to dinner for our date. It's a pretty fancy restaurant, so dress nice." I look over at Fabian and saw that he was pretending not to listen and read his book. Oh silly Fabian, I can see right through you. I know it bugs you! I focus my attention back to Nina. "Is that okay?"

"Um, yeah Jerome, that sounds great," Nina replied. Of course it does!

"Great, well I will see you at six then!" I tell her, and then leave.

Nina's POV

Oh no, Jerome's taking me to a fancy restaurant tonight! What if Fabian thinks I like Jerome? I have to set him straight before the date.

"Fabian, can I talk to you?" I ask as I walk over to sit by him.

He nods his head. "Of course!"

"Ok, the thing is… about this date with Jerome," I saw Fabian's face become a bit sad, so I continued. "I really don-," I didn't get to finish because Amber ran into the room.

"Nina, we have to pick out your outfit for your date!" she said excitedly. Even though she knew I didn't want to go on a date with Jerome, she was still excited to get to dress me. But she picked the worst time to run in. Before I knew it, I was being pulled away from Fabian by Amber, probably leaving him thinking I wanted to go on this date. I would have to find time to escape Amber to talk to him, again.

Jerome's POV

I left Nina in the living room with Fabian, but I realized that probably wasn't a good idea. Knowing Nina, she would tell him that she didn't want to go on this date, easing the jealousy. That would ruin the whole plan! I had to think of something to get her away from Fabian fast. I then saw Amber pouncing down the stairs.

"Amber, come here!" I whispered, motioning her to come over to me.

"What, Jerome?" she asked.

"Go in there and tell Nina that you have to pick out her outfit for tonight. It has to be something fancy."

Amber became very excited, and nodded her head enthusiastically. I watched as she ran in and pulled Nina out by the arm, and just in time too! So Amber ruining the moment was no coincidence, it was all me! But I still have to make sure she doesn't get a chance to talk to Fabian before we leave. I look at my watch. I have two hours until the date to make sure Nina and I leave Fabian as a green eyed monster!

Nina's POV

Amber had me trapped in our room for almost the whole two hours. It was horrible! I began to get the feeling that she was trying to make this last up until the last minute. She made me try on at least 10 different dresses, most of which were hers, but then asked me to try on three dresses I had already tried on. Then, she took forever to do my hair. She insisted on straightening it, which, with my curly hair, took FOREVER! Finally, she put on a little bit of make up on me. Luckily, that part didn't take long.

It's already 5:55, meaning I only have five minutes to talk to Fabian.

"Amber, I really think you don't need to add any finishing touches! It's just some date with Jerome, who I DON'T want to go on a date with!"

"Oh silly Nina, I don't care if you don't want to go on this date! You should still look stunning! And it will make Fabian jealous!"

"Wait, what?" I asked. Amber's eyes became wide, like she let something slip.

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all!" she said quickly. Something was going on, and I'm pretty sure I'm not okay with it.

Jerome's POV

With two hours to make sure Fabian stays away from Nina, I had to come up with a plan. I walked upstairs and saw Amber walking out of the bathroom.

"Amber, come here again!"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want now?"

"I need you to keep Nina your room until it's time to leave! It's very important! She can't get the chance to talk to Fabian before we leave!"

Amber looked confused… shocker. "Why? What are you planning?"

"Well, I'm going to make Fabian really jealous, so he will follow us on our date and confess his love for her!"

Amber understood now. "Oooohhhhh! Wow, that's really brilliant actually! But why do you care about Nina and Fabian?"

"Because I'm sick of their denial! They just need to get together already! It's quite annoying watching them exchange flirty expressions, yet not one of them has made a move! So we have to push Fabian into admitting he likes Nina to put all of us out of our misery!"

Amber nodded her head. "I totally agree! Don't worry; I won't let Nina out of my sight. And I will make sure she is absolutely stunning to make Fabian extra jealous!"

I watched Amber walk back into her and Nina's room. Now I just needed someone to talk to Fabian to conjure that green eyed monster in him. I thought for a minute and decided Mick would be the best guy for the job. I found Mick in his room.

"Mick, go make Fabian jealous of Nina and I going on a date!" I told him. Since he wasn't Amber, he immediately understood what I meant. I listened to Mick tell Fabian about the fancy restaurant we were going to and how it was known as the perfect date place. Then I heard Mick say how Nina would probably look amazing since Amber was dressing her and how I wasn't that bad of a catch either. I laughed to myself hearing Mick call me a catch. He just kept going on and on about me and Nina. I watched Fabian's expression change from annoyance, to disappointment, then to absolutely murderous. I motioned for Mick to leave because if he didn't shut up, I was positive Fabian would kick him in his arse. Mick saw me and left Fabian right away.

I high fived him, "Great job, mate!" I decided we tortured Fabian enough and went to get ready myself for the date.

Nina's POV

It is six o'clock, and I still haven't had the chance to talk to Fabian. I walk downstairs with Amber, hoping Fabian would be in the hall so I can quickly talk to him. I don't see him, but I do see Jerome waiting by the door. I have to admit, he doesn't look too bad. His eyes seem wide after catching a seeing me! Uh oh, I hope I don't look too sexy!

"Wow, Nina, you look gorgeous!" he exclaims, making the last word a bit louder.

"Thanks!" I reply.

I see Fabian in the living room where I left him two hours ago. He catches a glimpse of me and does a double take. I give him a look that said I really need to talk to you, but he just turned his attention back to his book. My heart drops. I see Jerome hold out his arm, so I take it and wave good bye to everyone. This date better not screw things up between me and Fabian! If it does, I blame Jerome!

Jerome's POV

I offer Nina my arm, and she takes it. After waving good bye to everyone, I lead her to the cab. The entire cab ride I think about how it's up to the rest of the Anubis house students to make this plan work. Their job is to talk to Fabian and hint that he should go and spy on us. I gave Alfie the directions to the restaurant I was taking Nina to, hoping he wouldn't lose them. Sitting next to Nina in the cab, I decide to make small talk with her.

"So what's America like?"

"Well, it's much different than England!" she answered.

"Really? How?"

"For one thing, at most schools we don't have to wear uniforms! And I've noticed far less fast food restaurants here than in America!"

We laughed. I have heard that America had a lot of fast food. We continue to talk about America until we reach the restaurant. I help Nina out of the cab like a gentleman. Nina seemed surprised at the way I was acting.

Nina's POV

Jerome's acting so proper and well, like a gentleman. It's strange! I never knew Jerome had a serious side! A waiter leads us to our table, which was on this cute little outdoor porch. I look around the place and see that it really is fancy. I also notice a small dancing area with couples dancing to whatever song is playing. I hope we don't have to dance. After ordering our drinks and food, Jerome resumes his small talk from the cab.

"So how do you like it here in England, at Anubis house?" he asked me.

"Well, at first I felt like an outcast since Patricia was so mean to me. But now I feel like part of this big British family!" I replied. Suddenly, I hear a rustling in the bushes behind me. I whip around, but I don't see anything. Jerome seemed to have noticed as well, and was staring at the bushes.

Jerome's POV

I hear a rustling in the bushes behind Nina. I search them with my eyes and notice a curiously familiar face. I was proud of my fellow housemates for keeping their end of the plan. Fabian was actually spying on me and Nina! I had to do something to set him off and cause him to jump from his hiding place.

I stand up, offering my hand to Nina. "Nina, would you like to dance while we wait for our food?"

She seems surprised. "Um, ok, sure! But it's a slow song that's playing right now."

"Yes, perfect for dancing with a pretty girl!" I had to say that! Nina blushed, and she only ever blushed with Fabian. I know Fabian must be getting super angry watching this. I lead her onto the dance floor and spin her around a few times. We dance close together, also keeping close to the bushes. I whisper something into Nina's ear, making her laugh. That must have been the boiling point for Fabian because suddenly we hear all this ruckus from the bushes to see a very upset Fabian heading towards us.

"Jerome how could you?" he yelled at me. "You know I like Nina! I have been nothing but nice to her since day one when she first arrived while you went along with Patricia's scheme to make her go up to the attic! I began falling for her on that day, hoping she would like me back, then you swoop in and make us play the stupid couples game, taking her on a date, ruining my chances of ever making her love me the way I love her!"

Nina's POV

I can't believe what I'm hearing! Fabian is admitting how he… loves me! It's so cute how he is jealous, but now is the time to set him straight and tell him how I feel.

"Fabian!" I say, putting my hand on his shoulder. He seems to calm down in an instance. He turns away from Jerome and faces me. His face is bright red; I guess he just realized he confessed his love for me while I was standing next to him.

"I'm sorry… I-I-I…" Fabian stuttered.

"Don't be!" I said, cutting him off. I take his hand. "I feel the exact same way about you!"

Fabian stared at me in disbelief. "Really?" he managed to ask.

"Yes! Absolutely yes!" I gaze into his eyes. We both leaned in, closer, closer, and then…

WE KISSED! It was so gentle, but I could feel all his love pouring into me. I heard Jerome whisper "Finally!" in the background. I didn't care if he was watching. Right now, it's about me, Fabian, and this fantastic kiss we were sharing! We broke apart, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

Jerome's POV

For God's sake FINALLY! I watch them break apart, still keeping eye contact. I feel like an intruder. I decide to call myself a cab back to Anubis house and let these two have a nice romantic dinner together. I start to walk away when I hear Nina's voice.

"Thanks, Jerome. We owe you one."

"You most certainly do." I said walking away, ready to tell everyone how my idea at matchmaking worked. Now maybe Patricia will go on a date with me…

**A/n So... what did you think? Much more interesting than the last chapter right? Sorry if it was a tad fluffy at the end, but come on, it's Fabina! It has to be fluffy! Don't forget to review and I could use some ideas for Amber and Fabian's date, since they are up next! If I think of something or get a good suggestion, I might have the next chapter up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4: House of Ambian

**Hey, I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like 9 days! I just could NOT think of anything to write for Amber and Fabian's date! But luckily I thought of something and plowed through my writer's block just for you! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and thank you to raenbc for giving me an idea to go off of! I will try to update again sometime this week since it's my spring break, but unfortunately I can't promise that due to my writer's block that pops up at the worst times! Oh, and I don't own House of Anubis, obviously! So...READ ON!**

**Chapter 4: House of Ambian (Amber and Fabian)**

Amber's POV

"I'm so excited for this afternoon!" I exclaimed. Everybody in the living room looked at me funny.

"You're excited to go on a date with my boyfriend?" Nina asked. Oh silly Nina, doesn't she know me at all?

I shook my head. "No! I'm just excited to get out of this house! I haven't been into town in ages, and I desperately need to update my wardrobe!"

Fabian's POV

Uh oh, Amber wants me to take her shopping! That's going to be a nightmare! I looked over at Nina, silently begging for help. She noticed my distressed look and gave me one in return that said don't-worry-I-will-handle-it. I watched Amber and Nina go upstairs, hoping Nina would get me out of shopping with Amber.

Amber's POV

Nina followed me upstairs. Oh no, I hope she's not jealous of me and Fabian going on a date! She knows I would never date Fabian! I will have to confront her about this right away!

"Nina, are you jealous?" I asked her once in our room.

"What? No! Of course I'm not jealous!" Nina replied. Phew, that's a relief. I would hate having my best friend jealous! Nina continued, "I was just thinking that going shopping isn't the best idea for the date."

"Do you know who you're talking to? Shopping is PERFECT for the date!"

Nina nodded. "Yes, but you're going with Fabian. I think maybe it would be best if you went shopping with a girl. You know, so you can get better opinions on your outfits!" Nina had a very good point! I needed a girl mind for girly opinions!

"Okay, but then what am I supposed to do with Fabian for two hours? And if we are going into town, I can't not do some shopping!" Nina was about to reply to that when I had the most spectacular idea! I grabbed Nina by the arm and dragged her downstairs to tell everyone my brilliant idea!

Fabian's POV

While waiting for Nina to talk to Amber, I was contemplating what would happen if I did take Amber shopping. All I saw was me drowning in a sea of dresses Amber wanted to try on, then becoming buried deeper, where no one could hear my desperate cries for help-

"Guys, I have had the most spectacular idea ever!" Amber exclaimed, shaking me from my nightmarish thoughts. She had Nina by the arm and was jumping up and down. She was obviously excited for her idea, but I was kind of afraid of it, truth be told.

"Well, are you going to tell us your idea or bounce up and down as if you have to pee?" asked Patricia. Amber stopped jumping.

"Okay, so like I said before, I have had the most spectacular idea! Nina convinced me that going shopping with just Fabian was a bad idea." I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank you, Nina! "So," Amber continued, "I thought it would be fun if, after me and Fabian have our two hour date, all of you join us in town! That way we can all go to whatever stores we want, and I can have six more opinions of potential outfits!"

Her idea did seem intriguing, well except for the part about everyone giving an opinion on her outfits.

Amber's POV

I waited for an answer from everyone. It was a super idea, so how could they say no? I looked at Nina, expecting an answer. She noticed me waiting for her.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going into town. It gives me a chance to spend time with Fabian!" She walked over to Fabian and kissed him on the cheek. Awww! But doesn't she want to spend time with me? Nina looked back over to me and saw the look I was giving her. "And of course I would get to spend time with Amber!"

I smiled. "Yes, so Nina's on board! Anyone else?"

"I will go with you, Amber!" Alfie said. Aw, how sweet!

"Yeah, I guess I will go too!" said Mara, "Come on Mick, it will be fun!"

Mick shrugged. "Why not? I can go to the sports equipment store!"

That left Patricia and Jerome. They glanced at one another. Oooooh, am I picking up a romantic vibe? Patricia noticed me smiling at her and Jerome.

"Uh, fine, yeah, I'll go. But I'm not trying on any dresses or watching you try on any dresses!" Patricia told me.

"Whatever!" I said. "Jerome, are you coming or not?"

Jerome hesitated a moment. "Sure. It gives me a chance to hang out with Pa- I mean my housemates." NO WAY! He was about to say Patricia! Eeeep!

Fabian's POV

Whoa, did Jerome almost say he would like to hang out with Patricia? And he made fun of me for having a crush on Nina! It really isn't my business, so I will stay out of it. Uh oh, I see that look on Amber's face! She's planning something, and knowing her, she's going to try to get everyone involved. Well, at least I don't have to take her shopping anymore! But where am I going to take her for two hours? I'll have to ask Nina; she's brilliant!

Everyone resumed their previous activities. Amber pranced back upstairs, probably to pick out an outfit for later. I glanced at my watch. 11:00. I needed to decide where to take Amber now, especially if we were going to have a two hour date, then hang out in town with our housemates. Nina must have noticed my "concentrating face".

"Fabian, do you need some help on deciding where to take Amber?" she asked.

"Yes please!" I begged. Nina smiled.

"Well, isn't there a zoo somewhere close? You could take her to the zoo!" she suggested. I considered that for a moment.

"Would Amber like going a zoo?" I questioned.

"Yes, Amber likes animals! Or at least the cute cuddly ones!" Nina replied.

I laughed. "Okay, so I will take Amber the zoo to look at 'cute cuddly' animals for two hours!"

"Yeah, and I will tell Amber so she picks out a good going to the zoo outfit!" Nina kissed me and then left upstairs. Maybe today wouldn't be too bad after all.

Amber's POV

I had looked at no less than twelve outfits, all of which seemed to glamorous for a date with Fabian. I would have to borrow an outfit from Nina. I began searching through her clothes when she walked into our room.

"Amber, why are you looking through my clothes?" she asked.

"Because all of my clothes are too sparkly and fabulous for Fabian!" I told her. She came over to me, grabbed some clothes from the drawer I was searching in, and handed them to me. I looked at them. It was a pair of jeans and a purple tee. I had to admit, the purple tee was pretty cute, but it wasn't pink.

As if she read my mind, Nina said, "No, I don't have a pink tee. And you might want to wear my tennis shoes."

"Tennis shoes? Why?" I started to panic. Were we going running? I hate running! It makes me all sweaty! And I hate sweating! It's gross!

"Fabian is taking you to the zoo!" Oh, the zoo! I haven't been to a zoo since I was ten!

"Oh, that's a relief! And I love the zoo, well most of it. I hate the icky animals, like snakes and hippos!" As I talked about the animals I hated, I changed into the clothes Nina gave me. I put on the tennis shoes, which were surprisingly comfortable, even though they weren't that stylish. Or pink. Once I was ready, Nina and I headed downstairs to meet Fabian.

Fabian's POV

It was 11:30. I had been ready for ten minutes, but I knew Amber wouldn't be ready for a while. Suddenly, I heard Amber's voice as she came down the stairs with Nina. Wow, she got ready fast!

"Fabian, I'm ready for the zoo!" she called out. I met her by the front door. I noticed immediately that she wasn't wearing any pink, and she was wearing tennis shoes.

"Wow Amber, I didn't even know you owned tennis shoes! Or something with no pink on it!" I told her as she reached me.

"That's because she wearing my clothes!" Nina said. That made much more sense!

"Yes, I feel so out of place with no pink on!" Amber complained. "But I can buy all the pink clothes I want when we go shopping later!"

"Of course you can!" I said, and then turned to Nina. "Okay, so have everyone meet us in the town square at about 1:30." She nodded, and gave me a kiss good bye. Amber and I walked out the door and headed to the zoo.

Amber's POV

The zoo wasn't that far away, and we got there in no time. Fabian paid for us to get in (how sweet! No wonder Nina likes him so much!), and we began our expedition through the zoo.

"Awwww! Look at the giraffes!" I shouted.

"You know, when giraffes are born, they are six feet tall!" Fabian said. Yeah, because I really needed to know that.

"Look, Fabian, the monkeys are playing!"

"You know, monkeys yawn when they are tired, but also when they are mad!"

"Whoa, those elephants are huge!"

"You know, elephants spend up to 18 hours a day just eating!"

"Oh, look, a llama!"

"You know, llamas are vegetarians!"

"Hey, it's a tiger! Wow that is one big cat!"

"You know, tigers can eat 100 pounds of meat in one night!"

We went back and forth like that all day. I would point out an animal, say it was cute, big, or something like that, and then Fabian would tell me some piece of useless information that I really didn't care about! Fabian's awesome, I love him like a brother, but all I really wanted to do was talk about how cute an animal was!

"Fabian, no offense or anything, but can we just talk about an animal's cuteness? I don't really care how much a tiger can eat in one night. I just see it as a really big cat with stripes!"

Fabian replied. "Tigers are more than just really big cats with stripes! They are—"

"Fabian!" I cut him off, whining.

"Right, sorry," he said. We headed over to other exhibits and looked at other cute animals, except hippos and snakes, because like I told Nina, I didn't think they were cute!

Fabian's POV

Amber and I walked around the zoo for a little while longer. I listened as Amber babbled on about how cute a seal was, or how not cute a hippo was. As much as I wanted to teach her about these animals, I just kept my mouth shut. It's best not to try to teach Amber unless you have a college degree.

"Fabian, what time is it?" Amber suddenly asked me. I looked at my watch. 1:00.

"It's one o'clock. Are you hungry? We can stop at the zoo café and eat." I suggested. She eagerly nodded. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I ate an entire hamburger and French fries. Amber must have been starving too because she scarfed down her salad and turkey sandwich. By the time our stomachs were satisfied, it was already 1:20, so we left the zoo and headed to meet our friends in the town square.

I immediately saw Nina. "Nina!" I called out. She saw me and smiled. I kissed her when I reached everyone. I heard Amber go "Awww," causing us to blush and break apart.

Amber's POV

Oops, I made Nina and Fabian blush! Oh well, they are so cute together!

I grabbed Nina's arm. "Come on, I see my favorite boutique! I need to try on dresses, now!" I grabbed Mara's arm as well, and went towards Patricia, but she stopped me.

"Hey, I said I wasn't going to watch you try on dresses!"

"Fine!" I dragged Nina and Mara into the boutique. From the window, I could see Mick heading to the sports store, Fabian heading to the music store, and Alfie heading to the joke store. Patricia and Jerome stood in the street awkwardly.

"What to get a smoothie with me?" I heard Jerome say. "You know, since we have nowhere else to go, and it's pretty hot out here." OMG, was he asking her on a date? I watched as Patricia gave a small smile. I knew they liked each other!

"Um, sure! But you're paying!" Patricia replied with a smirk. Jerome smirked as well.

"Sure thing, Trixie," Jerome said. I saw them walk together to the smoothie place. Ooooh! Is there a new couple forming? Eeeep!

**A/N How was that? I know it kind of ended abruptly, so I was wondering if for the next chapter, I should focus on Patricia and Jerome's "date" and take a break from the couples game or go straight into Mara and Alfie's date, since they are next! Please help me out here, I can't decide! Also, please please please REVIEW! It really makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 5: House of Patrome

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the awesome reviews of my last chapter! It really made me happy that people actually like my story! :) Anyway, I decided to take a break for the whole "couples game" thing and go ahead and write the Patricia and Jerome date! This is actually one of my favorite chapters so far, but it is shorter that the others! I hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to review! Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis (but if I did, wouldn't that be so cool? Well it would be for me!) **

**Chapter 5: House of Patrome (Patricia and Jerome)**

Previously- The Anubis House students all met up in town, each going their separate ways, leaving Patricia and Jerome alone...

Patricia's POV

Jerome and I stood awkwardly in the street.

"Want to get a smoothie with me?" Jerome asked. Whoa, is he asking me on a date? "You know, since we have nowhere else to go, and it's pretty hot out here."

What should I say? "Um, sure. But you're paying!" I replied with a smirk. I don't know what made me say that. Don't guys usually pay on a date?

Jerome smirked as well. "Sure thing, Trixie." Did he really just agree to pay for the both of us?

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Jerome?" I asked, as we headed to the smoothie shop.

"Whatever do you mean?" he questioned back.

"I mean, where's Jerome Clarke, the guy who always has a scam to gain money? What have you done with him?"

"I guess, people can change," said Jerome. I would have replied with something like "I didn't know slime balls could change overnight," but decided against it. He was being strangely, semi-kind to me. And of course, we had arrived at the smoothie place and were getting ready to tell the waitress what we wanted, so I didn't even get the chance to reply. But if I had the chance to reply, what would I have said?

Jerome's POV

"So Trixie, what do you want?" I asked Patricia, after I ordered my smoothie.

"Hmm, I will have the medium dark berry smoothie," she said. I snickered to myself. "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just, of course you would order the smoothie with the black, blue, purple, and dark red fruit in it!" I told her. "The same colors to match your personality!" Patricia looked at me with daggers. I probably went too far on that one. I was about to say sorry when she cut me off.

"Oh, so since we are matching our smoothies with our personalities, is yours going to be green? You know, because you're a slime ball!" Ouch, good one!

"Touché, my dear Trixie, touché." **(A/N I have always wanted to use that!)**

She smirked at me. A very cute smirk. Ugh, please tell me I didn't just say that out loud. Patricia looked at me funny.

"Did you just say something?" she asked. Dammit, I did say it out loud!

Patricia's POV

Did I just hear what I think I heard? I was smirking at Jerome when I hear him say something to himself. It sounded curiously like "very cute smirk". He thought I had a cute smirk! Ugh, I sound like Amber.

"Did you say something?" I asked, pretending I hadn't heard what he said. Jerome's eyes became wide for a brief second before regaining his composure.

"Nope, not a word," he lied.

At that moment, the waitress came with our smoothies. Jerome and I sipped our smoothies in silence.

"Ok, I have to ask you something because, well, I'm curious," I said after a while.

"Ask away," Jerome replied.

"What the hell was the point in the 'Couples Game'?"

Jerome snickered. I waited for him to answer, but he just kept snickering.

It annoyed me greatly. "Well? Are you going to answer me or keep snickering like you have something up your nose and can't get it out?"

That got him to stop. "Ok, but first, tell me what was wrong with the idea?" he asked.

"What was wrong with it? Well, for one thing, no one got paired up with who they wanted to be paired up with!"

"Yes, Trixie, but look what happened because of it. Nina and Fabian finally got together, you became closer friends with Mick, and Amber… well, she got a chance to shop! If anything, it was helpful!" Jerome explained.

Jerome's explanation did make sense, but it didn't make sense that it was coming from Jerome's mouth.

"That makes sense, but what I don't get is why you would want to help us!" I retaliated.

"Well, my original intentions of the game weren't that."

"Then what were your original intentions, Jerome! Please share because I honestly don't get it!" I exclaimed, flustered. He could be so difficult sometimes!

Jerome's POV

Patricia looked annoyed that I wasn't getting straight to the point. Why was she so keen on figuring out my intentions? To be honest, I don't really know myself! Well, no that's a lie. I had one tiny, okay not so tiny, hope with this game. I could tell Patricia was becoming more annoyed with my lack of explanation.

"Earth to Jerome! Plan on coming down from your spaceship and telling me what the hell is going on? What was your real reason for making everybody go on a date with someone they didn't want to? And don't give me some crap excuse that it was for 'interhouse mingling' or to be 'helpful' because I know you Jerome, and your first intentions are always for your own personal gain!"

That did it!

"You want to know my reasoning! Well, Trixie, maybe I was hoping that _someone_ would get my name from the hat and me and this _someone_ would go on a date, and then this _someone_ would realize that she fancies me as much as I fancy her. Or maybe it was to make this _someone_ realize that asking out a person you like is actually rather difficult, yes even for Jerome Clarke the slime ball, so when I tried asking this _someone_ out, she wouldn't be so keen to reject me! Or maybe it was to make everyone realize that sometimes you don't always get what you want, but it doesn't mean you should just give up!"

I ended my rant, now noticing I was right in Patricia's face. She seemed speechless for the first time I have ever known her.

Patricia's POV

I had listened to every word of Jerome's speech. I noticed he put emphasis on the word "someone" and when he did, he would stare harder at me. What he trying to say that I was his "someone"? As he spoke, he got closer and closer to me. After he was done, I honestly didn't know what to say. I gazed into his eyes, seeing as they were the only things in front of me, but I couldn't look away. Those blue eyes were almost addicting to look at. And I don't know what made me do what I did next; I guess I was acting on impulse…

I grabbed Jerome by the neck and pulled his lips to mine. It caught Jerome off guard, but trust me, it definitely surprised me too. What surprised me more was the fact that he was kissing back. Jerome Clarke was kissing me back! And I was kissing Jerome Clarke!

Jerome's POV

I couldn't believe it! Patricia suddenly grabbed me and kissed me! I must say, it was quite enjoyable! I didn't think she liked me back! After a few minutes of kissing, we pulled apart. What I heard next was probably more surprising that the kiss. Patricia giggled. Yes, giggled, like a school girl!

"Did you just giggle?" I asked her.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" she replied fiercely.

"Feisty. I like it!" I told her, causing her to giggle again. "So Trixie, will you be my feisty, giggling, sexy girl?"

"Well, I might have to think about it," she acted like she was thinking hard for a few seconds, and then kissed me again. "You can take that as a yes."

Patricia's POV

Jerome and I kissed a few more times.

"So what are we going to tell the others?" I asked, referring to our housemates.

"How about we don't tell them? Let them find out themselves when they see us snogging. We don't have to make it an announcement; it's our business, and we don't have to tell them if we don't want to!" he answered. Secret romance? I like the sound of that! It seems so sexy and bad ass!

"I agree. It will be our little secret, you know, until they walk in on us snogging!"

Jerome and I walked hand and hand out of the smoothie place. I can't believe that just 30 minutes ago we were walking in here as friends, and now we were walking out as secret lovers! We decided not to meet up with our friends just yet. Jerome and I wanted some alone time to walk through town, and you know, maybe snog a little. It was perfect, our perfect little secret!

No one's POV

Little did they know, that Alfie was watching them from the store across the street…

**A/N Oooh cliffhanger... well not really! What did you think? Oh, and to all the Jara fans out there, not that I don't like Jara as well, it's just Mara seems happy with Mick, so I decided not to change that and go with Patrome instead! Don't hate me for that please! And please review! Pretty please? Pretty please with cherries on top? Pretty please with so many cherries on top that when you try to count them you can't because you keep losing count? Ok, now I'm just rambling, and if I keep rambling, you won't be able to review! (oh yeah, and anyone have ideas for Alfie and Mara's date? I'm kinda stuck on that one!)**


	6. Chapter 6: House of Marfie

**I'm back! I know it probably seemed like I fell off the face of the planet, but I didn't! I just had soooo much homework these past two weeks! Seriously, world geography notes, various English essays, reading A Tale of Two Cities (BORING!) and two major projects... I was swamped! But I finally found time to finish this chapter! I wish I could have updated sooner, so I'm terribly sorry for that! And I would just like to thank all of my reviewers (you know who you are!) for reviewing and making me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! Also, thanks to musicluvv who told me my story was one of their favorites out of all 500! Thank you soooo much! Now enough of my author ramble (that probably no one actually reads, so I'm pretty much just rambling to myself), ONTO THE STORY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm also terribly sorry to say that I don't own House of Anubis... I know TRAGEDY! :(  
**

**Chapter 6: House of Marfie (Mara and Alfie)**

Previously- Patricia and Jerome got together and decided to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. However, Alfie saw the whole exchange between them from the joke shop across the street…

Alfie's POV

Did I really see what I think I just saw? I was in the joke shop, looking for new whoopee cushions, when I glance out the window and see Patricia and Jerome snogging! Yes, snogging! I didn't know Jerome liked Patricia! This is turning out to be a very strange day…

I tried to shake the image of Jerome and Patricia out of my head, but it felt like it was stuck there. I returned to my search for whoopee cushions but got distracted when I saw a brochure for a joke museum. A joke museum! The brochure said that the grand opening would be today at 3:00. I looked at my watch. It was already 2:30! I had to go this museum today! I thought about asking Jerome, but then remembered that he was busy, with his little date with Patricia. Then it hit me like a meatball in one of the daily food fights Jerome and I always start.

"A date! I could ask Amber to go with me! Oh wait, I still have to go on a date with Mara because of the stupid couples game idea." I thought out loud. I decided to just get the Mara date out of the way.

Mara's POV

"Amber, that's the fifteenth dress you have tried on! Can you please just pick one?" I complained to Amber. She had me and Nina captive in the boutique for an hour now. She insisted on trying on every dress in the store. Nina and I were bored out of our minds.

"I can't decide between these seven!" Amber exclaimed, pointing at seven dresses in her dressing room. "I need to try them on again!"

Nina and I groaned. Suddenly, Alfie came bursting into the store. He caught sight of Amber, who had tried on dress #3 again, and gaped at her.

"Wow, Amber, that dress looks amazing on you!" he told her.

"Aw, thank you Alfie! That's so sweet of you to say!" Amber replied. Alfie stared at her as she modeled the dress in front of the mirror.

"Alfie? Earth to Alfie?" I said, waving my hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh yeah, so since we, uh, have to go on, you know, at date for the couples game thing, um, I found a place we could go to," he stuttered. Right, I forgot that I would have to go on a date with Alfie.

Alfie's POV

Mara's face fell. Yeah, yeah, I'm no Mick.

"Um, I guess we can go ahead and do our date since we are already in town. Where did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, it's a museum," I said. Her face seemed to light up. I knew she would love the idea of a museum, but she might not enjoy the whole jokes part of it.

"A museum? Really? What kind?"

Oh crap. If I tell her it's a joke museum, she may not want to go! And I really want to go to this museum, and I _have_ to go on a date with Mara, so why not do both at the same time? I can kill two stones with one bird, or whatever the saying is. **(A/N The saying is actually kill two birds with one stone!) **

"Um, science," I lied. At this point, Mara seemed very excited. I know I shouldn't have lied, but how else was I going to get Mara to go to a joke museum?

"That sounds great! I'm going to tell Mick where we are going and then I will meet you out in the street!" Mara exclaimed, walking out of the store to find Mick.

Nina looked at me. "So where are you really going?"

"It is a museum!" I defended. "It's just a joke museum." I said that last part softly and quickly. Nina must have heard, but I didn't give her a chance to say anything. I hastily yelled bye and ran out the door.

"Mara will surely love that!" I heard Amber say sarcastically. Hey, didn't Jerome say that the guys were going to pick the place. Yeah, I'm clearly a guy, so I get to pick the place!

Mara's POV

I figured Mick was in the sports store, and of course, he was. He was looking at new shin guards.

"Hey Mick!" I said, as I approached him.

"Hey Mars!" Mick replied, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I just wanted to let you know that Alfie is taking me to a museum for our couples game date thing!" I told him. I swore I heard Mick snicker. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just I have a hard time picturing you and Alfie on a date! Whatever, Mars, try to have fun anyways!" He said pecking me on the cheek again. He had a point; it was hard to picture myself with Alfie. But Alfie was really sweet, so maybe this date wouldn't be too bad.

I walked out of the sports equipment store to find Alfie waiting for me. We began walking to the museum. After ten minutes of walking, we came across a big, multicolored building with a line of people wearing silly hats and other various joking items. I figured we were going to just pass it, so I was extremely surprised when Alfie got into the line.

This couldn't be the museum, could it? It didn't look scientific at all! It looked more like a museum of… wait a minute, that's it! This is a joke museum!

"Alfie, I thought you said we were going to a science museum!"

Alfie looked down at his face with a guilty look. "This is a science museum. It's the science of pranks."

I couldn't help laughing. Only Alfie would want to come to a "science of pranks" museum. I began laughing so hard that even some of the weirdoes in line gave me funny looks. Alfie seemed a bit relieved that I found this funny.

"So you're not mad?" he asked, cautiously.

I finally stopped laughing. "Of course not! I just find the whole concept of a joke museum to be a little peculiar!"

Alfie's POV

Thank jester Mara wasn't angry! She actually seemed okay with it! While waiting in line for the doors to open, Mara and I talked.

"So what were you doing before you decided you had to come to this museum?" Mara asked me.

"Looking for new whoopee cushions!" I replied. Mara smiled an "of-course-you-were" smile. I then remember the interesting thing I saw. "Oh yeah, and while I was in the shop, I saw something pretty crazy!"

"What? They were out of whoopee cushions?"

"No, I saw Jerome and Patricia walk out of the smoothie shop snogging!" I exclaimed.

If Mara had been holding something, I'm sure we would have dropped it just then.

"Jerome and Patricia… snogging?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yeah, full on snogging!"

Mara looked deep in thought, as if she was thinking about Jerome and Patricia being a couple. "Well, now that I think about it, they would make a cute couple!"

I guess it would take me a bit longer to be able to call them "cute". But Patricia and Jerome being a couple didn't bother me as much as something else did.

Mara must have noticed my face drop. "Alfie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, I don't see how Jerome can show barely any interest in someone, go get smoothies, and then walk out suddenly with a girlfriend! It isn't fair!"

Mara put her hand on my shoulder. "Is this about Amber? Because being trapped in a boutique while she's trying on dresses leads to some pretty interesting conversations. And I clearly recall her saying that if you were to ask her out, she wouldn't say no!"

That perked me up! "Really? Are you serious?" Mara nodded her head. I smiled the widest smile ever. Now, I couldn't wait to get back to the rest of the gang so I could finally ask Amber out!

The line began moving towards the door. I became more excited as the door inched closer and closer. One step through the door and…

Mara's POV

Wow. Alfie's face lit up with amazement as he gazed around in awe. Even I was speechless. I followed Alfie as he ran to an interactive whoopee cushion display.

"Mara, look! You can make all sorts of noises with these different whoopee cushions!" he exclaimed. I laughed as he made the most bizarre noises.

"Oh, Alfie, that sounds so gross!"

Alfie ran over to displays of rubber chickens. To be honest, those things kind of creeped me out. Then he ran to the display of things that can shock you. There were those things that shock you when you shake their hand, the fake packs of gum that shock you when you pull out a piece, fake pens that shock you when you clip it, and so many other shocking things. I was actually afraid to touch anything over there.

"Hey Mara, shake my hand!" Alfie yelled as he clamored over to me. I knew what was going to happen, but I shook his hand anyway. The funniest sensation ran through my hand and up my arm.

"Whoa, that was the weirdest feeling I've ever had!" I said. We both laughed. I did a lot of laughing in those two hours. I don't know why, but I guess being in a joke museum makes everything seem funny to you!

Alfie's POV

I felt like a little kid at a carnival. It was like actually going to my "happy place"! I spent two hours running around that museum with Mara looking at pranks from last century and even getting new ideas. After I had seen everything I could three times, Mara and I headed back to our housemates. I had bags of joke items in my hands; I felt like Amber after shopping. Speaking of Amber, once I find her I knew I was going to ask her out. I began to get nervous and became silent on the walk back into the heart of town.

"Alfie, I just want to let you know, that I actually had fun!" Mara told me. Despite my nerves, I managed to smile.

"That's great! I'm glad you did!" We continued walking until we saw Nina and Fabian sitting on a bench.

"Looks as if Amber finally let Nina free!" Mara said. I laughed a nervous laugh. "Don't be nervous, Alfie, you have nothing to worry about! And here she comes!"

I tensed up. What was I going to say?

"Alfie!" Amber squealed. "We were all afraid you wouldn't make it back in time to catch the bus to Anubis House!"

"No we made it!" Okay Alfie, time to do this! Time to ask the girl of your dreams to go on a date! "So Amber, I was wondering, would you maybe like to go on a date with me?"

Amber smiled. "Aw, of course I would, Boo!"

She said yes! And she called me Boo! Jerome clapped me on the back.

"Congrats mate!" he said.

"Yeah, I should say the same to you!" I replied, aiming my eyes at Patricia. "Yeah, I saw through the window of the joke shop, but don't worry, I won't say anything."

I looked back to the rest of the group. Amber gave me a peck on the cheek. "Come on, Boo, we have to catch the bus!"

Remember how I said earlier about smiling the widest smile ever? Correction: this smile was by far the widest and happiest smile I have ever smiled in my entire life!

**A/N So how did you like it? I'm not sure what to do for the next chapters, I'm kinda stuck... so if you review and tell me ideas, I would become unstuck! (Or you could just review, I'm fine with that!) Sorry if any of the characters seemed OOC, this chapter for some reason was really hard to write! Anyway, who knows what the next chapters will be about! (seriously, not me) Please review! :) ^O^**


	7. Author's note sorry!

**Hey readers! Sorry this is just an author's note! (I really am sorry!) I really need some ideas for the next chapters! I have gotten a few, but I would love to have a wide variety of ideas! Please please please help me! I only got like 5 reviews for the last chapter, but I noticed a lot of people read it! I do want to thank musicluvv and BlackShadowKat for giving me some ideas! I just wanted to let everyone know that I probably won't be updating soon if I can't get over my writer's block (and I'm also really busy with schoolwork) but I will try to write something!**

**Also, yesterday I had to take this major new test that they were field testing on us freshmen of my school, and you will never guess what name was used in it for one of the stories! JEROME! When I read that, I flipped out! I would have screamed, but seeing as we were in the middle of the test, I couldn't really do that! (But I did scream in my head!) Yeah, I just had to tell everyone that the name Jerome was used! Haha yeah, hopefully I will update soon!**


	8. Chapter 7: House of Amfie

**Hey everybody, I know you probably hate me for taking FOREVER to update, but I would just like to say I'm completely sorry for that! I have issues with motivating myself to write! That is why I seriously respect those of you who update your story daily... this chapter is so dedicated to you! Also, I would like to thank those of you who gave me ideas and attempted to help me- xxh2o-fanxx , Delena-Spuffy , jellybean96 , Incendia Glacies , linka53 , BlackShadowKat , and musicluvv! I'm pretty pleased with this chapter, and I hope you are too! Also, if any of the characters seem OOC, I apologize for that in advance! Also, I apologize for any grammar errors there might be... I'm just a 14 year old girl, not a professional writer! Anyway, I'm sure you all just want me to get on with the story since I have made you all wait too long! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, and I don't know what would possess you to believing that I do... yep, sorry to disappoint :P**

**Chapter 7: House of Amfie (Amber and Alfie)**

Alfie's POV

I couldn't believe my luck. I was going to go on a date with Amber, the girl of my dreams!

"Someone better pinch me!" I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my arm. "Ouch!" I looked to see Jerome standing in our room, smirking. "What was that for?"

"You said that someone should pinch you, so I did," he replied. Oops, I must have said that out loud.

"I didn't mean you should actually pinch me!"

Jerome smirked again. "Oh I knew that, it's just fun to take everything literally!"

"Whatever, mate, nothing can bring me down today!" I exclaimed.

"I'm still in awe that Amber actually said yes," Jerome stated.

"Gee, thanks!" I said sarcastically. "But I'm still in awe that you are dating Patricia!"

Jerome froze. "Don't say that so loud! It's a secret remember!"

I felt accomplished knowing I have something over his head and not the other way around. After we got back from the town yesterday, Jerome made me swear not to tell anyone about his secret romance with Patricia. I gave him my word, but I left out the fact that I already told Mara. But who is Mara going to tell?

Amber's POV

I stood in front of my mirror, admiring myself in one of my new dresses I bought yesterday. Alfie was going to take me to a fancy restaurant for our date, and I had to admit, I was pretty excited.

"Mara, do I look okay?" I asked, turning around to face her. Nina was downstairs with Fabian, so I had Mara come give me an opinion on my outfit.

"Of course you do!" she responded. Yeah, I know I look good, I just wanted a second opinion. "I'm so glad you said yes to Alfie! He brightened up so much when I told him that you would say yes!"

"To tell you the truth, Mara, I do like him! Like, maybe even "crush- like" him!" I admitted. I really did like Alfie. Lately, I had been feeling something for him, and when Mara got his name for the couples game thing, I noticed I was a bit jealous. But the green eyed monster is gone and replaced with a cute sparkly, purple dress and strawberry passion lip gloss!

Mara smiled. "You two would make such a cute couple!"

I nodded. Yeah, I can see that! Of course, if you said that to me a few months ago, I would have thrown my magazine at you. But now, I realize Alfie and I would- no, _do_, make a cute couple!

"You're so right Mara! You know who else would make a cute couple?" I paused for dramatic effect. "Jerome and Patricia! I can totally see them together! They are both so independent and sarcastic and have similar attitudes! Ok, after my date with Alfie, I am definitely going to play matchmaker with them!" I squealed. I looked at Mara, expecting her to agree with me.

"Um, yeah, but I think you'll find that your services aren't exactly needed," she replied, while standing up. Wait, what? "I'm going to go find Mick. Have fun on your date!" And with that, Mara was gone, not giving me a chance to question her about what she just said. What did she mean by my services aren't needed?

Alfie's POV

I waited by the door, nervous yet extremely excited. I knew Amber was going to look amazing, but that was an understatement. She was absolutely gorgeous! I kept my eyes on her the entire time she walked down the stairs.

"Wow Ambs, you're beautiful!" I said before I could stop myself. Amber smiled the widest smile I think I have ever seen. Her smile was contagious, so I started smiling wide too. We stood at the front door smiling at each other for about a minute when Jerome knocked us out of our trance.

"Are you two going to just stand there all night or actually go on your date?"

I glared at him for breaking our moment. Nevertheless, I offered my arm to Amber. She took it, and we headed to the cab. We talked the entire cab ride.

"Alfie, where are we going?" Amber asked.

"It's a surprise!" I replied. She playfully rolled her eyes, still smiling at me. When our cab pulled up to the restaurant, Amber's jaw dropped at least ten feet.

"Le Gavroche! It's the fanciest restaurant in town! And the most expensive! How can you afford to take me here?"

Amber's reaction was priceless. I knew she had always dreamt of coming to Le Gavroche. "Well, I have been saving my money for something special since about three years ago, and I definitely count this as a special occasion!"

"Aw Alfie!" Amber gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You are the sweetest person I have ever met!"

After she kissed me on the cheek, I began to feel this whole new confidence in myself. A confidence that only Amber could give me.

Amber's POV

I couldn't believe Alfie was taking me to Le Gavroche! I was so ecstatic! (And yes, ecstatic is part of my vocabulary!) I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and it seemed like he became more confident. Yeah, I gave him confidence! How sweet is that?

Alfie and I walked into the restaurant. It was absolutely stunning! A waiter led us to our table, and I don't even remember if he was cute or not because I couldn't stop gazing at Alfie. Oh yeah, I've been stung by the love bug alright!

"Alfie, this place is amazing!" I told him once we were sitting. Alfie smiled at me, and we began looking at the menu. After staring at the menu for about five minutes, I realized something very important. "I have absolutely no idea what any of this says! It's all in French! And I was never any good at French."

Alfie shook his head. "Me neither, Ambs." We sat there in silence for a few seconds, trying to decipher the food items.

"We're screwed." I said, in a matter-of-fact tone, breaking the silence. We suddenly began laughing. We were sitting in a fancy French restaurant with fancy French food and had no idea what we were about to order. It was actually quite comical when you think about it! Lucky the menus have pictures. I pointed this out to Alfie once we had calmed down from laughing.

"Okay, so I'm just going to point at the picture of this hunk of meat and hope it's not horse beef," Alfie stated. That comment made us laugh even harder.

"Why don't we just ask the waiter what this stuff is?" I suggested. Alfie nodded. When the waiter came to take our orders, we asked him, well, basically what the whole menu was. After going through each individual item with us, the waiter was so flustered that by the time we finished ordering our food, he walked away muttering insults, sounding a lot like Victor in the process.

"Well then, I didn't realize we had Victor as our waiter!" exclaimed Alfie. I burst out laughing, causing people at nearby tables to shush me. I stopped laughing, but I just kept smiling. I had never had so much fun on a date before!

Alfie's POV

Amber and I were having a lot of fun. We were laughing at every little comment and smiled at each other the entire time. When our food arrived, I resisted the urge to throw some of my escargot. Amber must have been thinking the exact opposite because I suddenly felt one of her escargots hit me in the face.

"Wow, I had no idea how much fun being the first to throw food would be!" she burst out. I stared at her with a stunned expression.

"Whoa, what happened to the Amber that refused to join in one of mine and Jerome's dinner food fights?" I asked, bewildered.

"I guess she decided to give it a chance!" Amber replied. We smiled at each other again. Hmm, it seemed we were doing that a lot.

"Well, let's eat! I'm starving!" I said. I immediately stuffed an escargot in my mouth. I couldn't remember what the waiter said an escargot was, but it tasted good anyway.

Amber noticed my mouth full of escargot. "You do realize that an escargot is a snail, right?"

Amber giggled as she watched my expression change from delight to disgust. I immediately spit the contents of my mouth into a napkin, wiping my tongue with another one.

"Snail? Who eats snail? That's disgusting!"

"Alfie, it's actually not that bad!" Amber responded, putting a piece into her own mouth. I decided she could have the rest of mine and proceeded to eating a safe looking piece of sausage.

We finished eating fairly quickly, and I paid for our meal. As we were walking out the restaurant door, I remember there was a lake nearby.

"Amber, would you like you take a walk around the lake?" I questioned her. Her eyes lit up, and she nodded. She and I walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

Amber's POV

Alfie was so romantic! He asked me to go on a walk with him around a lake! How sweet! Of course I accepted! How could I not?

"Alfie, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, Ambs?"

We stopped walking so I could face him. "This was the best date I have ever been on in my entire life! I can't thank you enough!" We leaned towards each other and kissed. Yes, we actually kissed! My heart raced and I felt sparks as our lips collided. It was the most amazing kiss ever! Both Alfie and I were smiling wide when we broke apart.

"Amber Elizabeth Millington, will you be my girlfriend?" Alfie asked me.

I smiled even wider (if that was possible). "Yes, a million times yes! Alfie Marmaduke Lewis, I would love to be your girlfriend!"

Now it was Alfie's turn to smile wider. We continued to walk around the lake, holding hands, and I made a wish to the stars that this night would never end. We walked together for another ten minutes when I noticed we were not alone. Sitting on a bench near us were two familiar figures. I squinted my eyes to get better look. No, it couldn't possibly be… there's no way! But it is! My jaw dropped. Jerome and Patricia were snogging! I grabbed Alfie and pulled him behind a bush with me.

"Whoa, Amber, what's going on?" Alfie questioned in a concerned tone.

"Keep your voice to a whisper! And look over there on that bench! Patricia, our favorite Goth pixie, wearing a black, non- Gothic dress, is snogging Jerome, our favorite blackmailer/ pranker, who is wearing a nice suit!" I whisper- exclaimed.

"Oh yeah they are!" replied Alfie. Wait, how come he isn't shocked by this?

"Did you already know?" I asked, but before he could answer me, I remembered something. "I mentioned to Mara that after our date, I was going to get Patricia and Jerome together, but then she said that my services aren't needed! That means that she must have known about them too! Am I the only one who didn't know about this?"

"Calm down, Ambs, and the only people, besides Jerome and Patricia, that know about them are me and Mara. I saw them two coming out of the smoothie shop yesterday snogging, and I told Mara about it when we went to the joke museum. After we returned home from the town, Jerome made me swear to keep it a secret from everyone. But what he doesn't know is that I already told Mara."

Alfie's POV

I explained to Amber everything about Jerome and Patricia. Once I finished, she squealed with excitement.

"I knew they were perfect for each other! We have to tell everyone!"

Then I had a brilliant idea. I was going to get back at Jerome for all of the times he has pranked me and I haven't been able to get him back (so basically all of the times).

"Wait, I have an idea! Instead of us telling everybody, we are going to make them tell!" I said in a devious tone. Amber gave me a confused look. "We are going to make them admit they have a secret relationship!"

"I understand that part. I just don't get how we are going to do that."

My pranking mind thought for a little while. "I have a plan, but we need to make sure we get home before Jerome does." Amber nodded, flashing me a gorgeous, yet devious smile. We left our bush, being extra careful not to let Jerome or Patricia spot us. After an intense cab ride of evil scheming, the plan was all thought out and ready to go, right as we arrived back at Anubis House.

"Okay, remember once we get inside, phase one begins. You know what to do right?"

Amber nodded yet again, and we opened the house door, ready to start Plan Make Patricia And Jerome Admit Their Romance With The Help Of Alfie, Amber, And Mara! Yeah, we could do with a better name…

**A/N And that's the end of chapter 7! I was going to make the whole plan with a really long name part of this chapter, but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to finish it tonight, and I really wanted to update for you guys! I'm writing now, so it might be up later tonight or tomorrow, but I can't make any promises, sorry! Also, if you read my author's note from like two weeks ago, you know that I saw Jerome's name used on a test I was taking... well, I SAW IT AGAIN! It was on a math quiz and I nearly had a spaz attack! :)**

**And now here's the part where I beg you to review... PLEASE REVIEW! Yeah, that's my version of begging... but I'm not going to force you to review! Knowing that you reviewed my story because you wanted to and not because I'm making you, even if it is one or two of you, really brings a smile to my face! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 8: House of Almarber

**AHHH! I actually updated today! Yay, now you don't have to throw your Easter eggs at me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I just want to say that some of the characters might seem a little OOC... so if that makes you mad, then I'm sorry! Also, thanks so much for the reviews I got from last chapter! 9 reviews in less than 24 hours... AWESOME! This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why you would think that in one day I suddenly became the owner of House of Anubis... needless to say I don't own House of Anubis **

**Chapter 8: House of Albmarber (Alfie, Amber, and Mara)**

Previously- Amber and Alfie became a couple, Amber learned of Patricia and Jerome's secret relationship, and Alfie came up with a scheme to force the secret out of them…

Amber's POV

Plan Make Patricia And Jerome Admit Their Romance With The Help Of Alfie, Amber, And Mara is such a brilliant scheme! I didn't know Alfie could come up with schemes that evil- geniusy! I absolutely can't wait to start!

"Ok, once we get inside, phase one begins. You know what to do right?" Alfie asked, before entering the house. I nodded and opened the door slowly.

Let Phase One commence!

Nina and Fabian were in the living room studying, and they looked up when we walked in. I ran upstairs without acknowledging the presence of them and without saying a word to Alfie. Alfie headed straight to his room also without saying a word.

From the living room, I heard Nina whisper, "Uh oh, I think the date went bad. Amber would be down here going on and on about the date, but she's not. And her and Alfie just separated and walked off without saying anything to each other." Yes, they bought it! They think I had a bad time! Phase One complete!

Now for my part of phase two. Instead of going to me and Nina's room, I ran straight into Mara's. I had to talk to her before Patricia get's home and tell her the plan. Mara seemed a little caught off guard when I plowed into her room.

"Mara, we are going to get Patricia and Jerome to admit their relationship!" I exclaimed. Her eyes went wide for a second. "Yes, I know about them. I saw them while Alfie and I were on our date. And then Alfie came up with a brilliant plan so they will have to admit their romance! We need you to be a part of it!"

Mara listened and, luckily, seemed intrigued by it. "Okay, what do I have to do? Oh and just to let you, I already told Patricia that I know about her and Jerome."

"That's perfect! Here's what you have to do!" I quickly explained the whole plan to her, and what her roles would be within each phase. She understood immediately everything she was supposed to do, but of course she did, she's Mara.

"Okay, my part seems simple enough!" said Mara when I had finished.

"Awesome! Now I'm going to go change and you just wait here for Patricia!" I told her, and then left the room.

My part of phase two is complete! It's up to Alfie and Mara to fulfill the rest of it!

Mara's POV

Plan Make Patricia and Jerome- you know, I'm just going to call in Plan Admit. Okay, so Plan Admit was actually a good plan! It surprised me that Alfie came up with it, seeing as it's always Jerome that has those schemes. What surprised me even more was that Alfie asked me and Amber to help! Me, the quiet girl who has never pulled a prank in her life, and Amber, well Amber could be smart when she wanted to.

I went over the plan in my head a few times. Right in the middle of going over it for the third time, I heard a commotion outside the window. Patricia was back!

"Hey Patricia!" I greeted, as she climbed through the window. "How was your date?"

"Really good!" she replied, once she had successfully made her way into the room. "Did anyone notice I was gone?"

"Nope, not at all! Nina and Fabian were hanging out the whole time, Mick came in a few times, but didn't notice you were gone, and Alfie and Amber were on their date." I said casually.

Patricia sighed with relief. "Good! I will be right back; I need to get out of this dress before someone sees me in it!"

"Okay!" I waited in our room for her to return. I hope I'm not taking too long with phase two! Lucky for me, Patricia changed quickly. "Patricia, I forgot to tell you," I started when she came back, "Amber wants us girls to meet in the living room."

"Why?"

"Um, I don't know, probably to tell us about her date with Alfie," I lied. Patricia groaned at the thought of having to listen to Amber ramble on about her date, but nevertheless, she agreed to come. As we walked downstairs, I felt very accomplished in completing my role in phase two. Let's hope Alfie had the same luck I did!

Alfie's POV

I waited in our room for Jerome, hoping Amber and Mara were doing okay with the plan. It was a pretty simple plan, if you ask me. While I was waiting, I changed and then began pacing around the room.

"Alfie, what are you doing?" The voice scared me. I whipped around to see Jerome halfway through the window, giving me a weird look.

Time to do this! "Um, you know, pacing, thinking, the usual."

Jerome gave me a different weird look. "Uh oh, mate, pacing and thinking? Something must have happened on your date."

I nodded, sat on the bed, and sighed in a depressed manner. "No, the opposite actually. Nothing happened. Nothing at all." I dramatically hung my head in shame.

Jerome came over and pat me on the back. "It's ok, buddy. Better luck next time, yeah." He walked over to his side of the room. Wow, it's a good thing I wasn't actually upset because he definitely wouldn't have cheered me up with "better luck next time, yeah". I watched as he left the room to change. I suddenly heard voices coming down the stairs, belonging to Mara and Patricia. I needed to hurry this along, what was taking Jerome so long to change? Right as I thought that, Jerome came back into the room.

"You still down about the date?" he asked me. I nodded and sighed again. "Well, I know just the thing to cheer you up. I noticed a plate of Trudy's chocolate chip cookies sitting in the kitchen."

I perked up, and I wasn't acting this time. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I hurried into the hall, but then remembered I had to still be in character. I slowed my pace and walked into the living room. Everyone was already in there, except Amber. "Hello, housemates." I said, gloomily. Wow, I really did sound depressed.

Jerome walked in behind me. "Our dear friend Alfie here is feeling down, so I suggested a chocolate chip cookie to cheer him up."

Nina gave me an "I'm sorry" look, meaning she picked up the hint Amber and I gave earlier when we first got home. As Jerome steered me into the kitchen, Amber walked into the room and sat down next to Nina. Nina nudged Fabian to follow me into the kitchen, so she could talk to Amber alone. Fabian followed us into the kitchen, and Mara and Patricia joined the girls on the couch. Just as we needed it to be.

Phase Two was complete!

Amber's POV

I smiled as Mara and Patricia came over to talk to me. I needed to be alone with the girls to tell them "my side of the story" while Alfie tells the guys "his side of the story", which was basically that nothing happened. That was phase three.

"Amber, what happened? Why is Alfie so sad?" Nina asked me. She is so sweet for caring about us! I hated lying to her, but the truth would be coming out soon… very soon.

"I don't know, Nina. I just wasn't feeling anything for _him_," I replied. "For Alfie."

"What do you mean not for Alfie? Is there someone else you have feelings for?" questioned Mara, playing her small role of phase three.

"Yes Mara, I think there is," I said dramatically. Nina waited for me to continue. Even Patricia seemed interested. "I think I have feelings for…" I paused for dramatic effect, "…Jerome."

Patricia's eyes went wide. I could practically hear her yelling _Crap! _in her mind.

"Did you just say you have feelings for Jerome?" Nina asked in a disbelieving tone. I nodded. Mara just sat there speechless. Wow, good cover up, Mara!

"Yes, it's true, I like Jerome. He is single, so I'm going to try to win him over tonight." I directed the last part to Patricia. She just sat there in silence, probably debating whether or not she should tell me about her and Jerome. However, before she could say anything, the guys walked over to us. Jerome was still in the kitchen though, so I took that opportunity to start phase four, the phase where all my acting skills come in.

Mara's POV

I watched as Amber got up to join Jerome in the kitchen. I took this time to talk to Patricia alone about what she was thinking about doing.

"So how do you respond to Amber's, uh, news?" I asked her.

"I can't believe it! But I'm not worried. There's no way Jerome would go for her." Patricia told me. Her words said she wasn't worried, but her eyes and body language said that she was.

I turned my attention back over to Amber in the kitchen with Jerome. She reached around Jerome to grab a cookie, catching him completely off guard. I watched him say something to her, then Amber whispering in his ear. She left Jerome standing there with the most hilarious confused look on his face. I noticed Alfie watching them as well, and we exchanged smirks. I turned my attention back to Patricia, who was clenching her fists.

"Patricia calm down!" I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"I can't watch this; call me down when her little show with my boyfriend is over!" And with that, Patricia stomped upstairs. I felt a little bad about lying to Patricia and making her go through this. But then I thought about how Patricia would have been lying to me about her secret boyfriend if Alfie hadn't told me, so I didn't feel as bad. I just hoped she would be able to forgive me.

I forgot for a few moments what was going on when I saw Jerome sit down on a couch, and Amber sit down right next to him, almost on his lap. I couldn't help but laugh at everyone's expressions when that happened. Fabian's mouth was partially open, Nina's eyes were about to pop out of her head, and Mick looked as if he was choking on his cookie. But Jerome's face was by far the funniest- it looked like a cross between finding out he was going to be turned into one of Victor's stuffed pets and Severus Snape confronted with shampoo **(A/N Hehe :P)**. Alfie, Amber, and I were the only ones who didn't look freaked out. Alfie was trying to hold in laughter, and Amber had the flirtiest face on. She was batting her eyelashes at Jerome and trying to get closer to him.

"So Jerome," Amber said a flirtatious voice, "this is cozy."

"Um, I—" Jerome started, but Amber put her finger on his lips.

"Shh, let's just enjoy the quiet," she whispered in his ear. Any moment now… Jerome would crack any moment now…

Alfie's POV

Mara and I held our breath. He wasn't cracking! Why wasn't he cracking? Amber glanced at me for help. I don't know what to do! He was supposed to have cracked by now!

"You have the most addicting eyes," Amber whispered in his ear again. She was literally two inches from his face. Even though I knew Amber was faking it, I couldn't help feeling a little jealous. Why won't Jerome crack? Amber twisted her hands through Jerome's hair. I felt for sure that Jerome was going to crack, but then I saw his eyes suddenly narrow and he turned to look straight at Amber. Crap.

Amber's POV

I was right in his face, yet he wouldn't do anything to get me to move. Then he looked at me straight in the face.

"You're trying to get me to admit that I have a secret relationship with Patricia, aren't you?" he whispered to me.

Back fire. My eyes went wide. WWVBD? Victoria Beckham would… improvise!

"Yes," I whispered back. "I guess you caught me."

Jerome smirked. "You can't fool me. Now accept defeat and get out of my face."

I smiled sweetly. "Not until you admit that you are in a relationship with Patricia."

"Fine, I'm in a relationship with Patricia," he whispered. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"I'm in a relationship with Patricia."

"What was that?"

"I'm in a relationship with Patricia."

"Nope, still didn't catch that."

"I LOVE PATRICIA!"

Oh my gosh…

No one's POV **(Warning: If you are afraid of serious fluffiness, then I would recommend not reading any further)**

Silence. No one expected to hear what they just heard, not even Amber, Mara, or Alfie.

"You do?" A voice came from the doorway. Everyone whipped around to see Patricia standing there. She walked over the Jerome and grabbed his hand.

Jerome nodded. "Yeah, Trixie, I love you."

Patricia smiled. "Good," she told him, "Because I love you too."

They kissed and Alfie, Amber, and Mara clapped. Nina, Fabian, and Mick just sat there bewildered.

"Did we miss something?"

So Jerome, Patricia, Mara, Amber, and Alfie went off on a detailed explanation about what happened the past few days. After Nina, Fabian, and Mick were all caught up, everyone went back to doing their normal daily activities.

Amber, Alfie, and Mara smiled to themselves. Phase four complete…

**A/N Tada! Personally, I am very proud of myself for getting this chapter up today! Thanks for reading and please review! Oh, and HAPPY EASTER! **

**I just had to tell everyone, but today Brad Kavanagh tweeted this: "Want's to wish a happy Easter to all HOA fans! Although I'm concerned victor may have stuffed the Easter bunny and have it in his office! Ah " - I thought that was so funny! Thanks Brad! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 9: House of Thanks

**Hey! I have good news and bad news (sorta). The good news is that here is a new chapter! The bad news is, and it pains me to say this, but this is the last chapter... before you kill me, I have to tell you something very important! I will probably be doing a sequel! It will have lots of drama and romance, and it might have some mystery! (now i say these words like probably and might because I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing yet.) If I end up doing a sequel, it will be called Aftermath of the Couples Game. The reason for ending this story is that with a title "House of the Couples Game" I was kinda stuck with revolving around the couples game thing. But with the sequel, I can do so many other things! I really want to please you guys on the sequel, so tell me what you would like to see in the story, and I will try to add it in! **

**Here is the last chapter! I thought of this idea for ending it a long time ago, and now seemed like the perfect time! This chapter is actually quite short, but hopefully you still enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own House of Anubis... and I probably never will :(  
**

**Chapter 9: House of Thanks**

No one's POV

It had been one week since Jerome had confessed his love for Patricia. The Anubis gang was at home, all doing who knows what. Jerome and Patricia were sitting on the loveseat in the living room alone, talking, cuddling, and the occasionally snogging. While they were in mid- snog, the rest of the house member decided to walk in.

"Gross get a room!" Alfie teased, as the students gathered around the two "lovebirds", as Amber would call them.

Patricia rolled her eyes at Alfie's comment. "I do believe we had a room until you all walked in."

"Trixie's right," agreed Jerome. "Why are you all here anyways?"

The students exchanged looks. "Well," Nina started, "There's something we have been meaning to tell you, Jerome."

"Okay, and what would that be?" Jerome asked.

"We would just like to say… Thanks," Nina told him.

Jerome looked confused. "For what?"

"For the 'Couple's Game' of course!" Alfie answered.

This made Jerome even more confused. "What? I thought you all hated that!"

"At first we all did, but now we realized that a lot of good things came out of it!" replied Fabian.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Amber. "Look at the new couples formed! Nina and Fabian _finally_ got together and put us all out of our misery, Alfie and I became a couple, as well as you and Patricia! Oh, and I got to go shopping!"

"And I got to go to a joke museum… a joke museum!" Alfie added.

Mara nodded her head. "I got to be a part of a plan and test out my scheming side!"

"I actually became better friends with Patricia, yes, Patricia!" said Mick.

Patricia laughed at the memory of her date with Mick. "Let's not forget I got to witness Mick, King of the Gutter Balls!" Mick hung his head in mock shame.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Amber squealed, while jumping up and down. "And I got to go to the zoo, look at animals, and learn some interesting facts about them!"

Everyone looked at Amber, shocked.

"Wait, you actually listened and remembered what I told you?" Fabian questioned.

Amber nodded. "Yeah, at the time I didn't really care and thought the information was useless, but now that I think about it, there were some interesting facts you told me. Like the one about tigers eating one hundred pounds a day!"

The other students couldn't believe their ears.

"Wow, my couple's game idea really was effective! Amber actually learned something!" Jerome said in a surprised tone.

"It was. It brought us all closer. I'm not sure what your intentions were, but the outcome was great!" Nina told him. Jerome and Patricia exchanged glances when Nina talked about his intentions, both remembering their conversation in the smoothie shop right before they got together.

"Yeah, so basically the whole point of this conversation was to say thanks!" Alfie declared.

"Great, you're welcome. So do I get a gift for bringing you all happiness and being so awesome?" Jerome asked expectantly.

"Mate, you're not that awesome!" Alfie replied, teasing him once more.

"Alfie!" Mara scolded, and then spoke to Jerome. "We didn't exactly get you a gift, in a manner of speaking."

"Oh really, then what do I get for helping everyone out?" Jerome inquired.

"Well, we asked Trudy to make you an extra special personal cake." Nina grabbed a box from the kitchen and handed it to Jerome. Inside was a mini chocolate cake with the words "Thanks" on it written in icing. "We hope that's enough thanks for you."

Jerome considered that for a moment, eyeing the cake. "Hmm, it will have to do I guess, as long as I can prank each one of you!"

Everyone began to protest, but stopped because they knew he would prank them whether they owed him or not. They watched Jerome eat his cake, Alfie and Mick drooling in the process, before going back to whatever they were doing earlier. The Anubis students were happy as can be, all because of one little game called The Couple's Game…

**A/N THE END! I hope you enjoyed this story! I really enjoyed writing it! I know at times I was lacking ideas and didn't update for a while, but I pulled through and finished the story! I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers! You guys are so awesome and made me enjoy writing Fan Fiction! I don't know when the sequel will be up, but just look for "The Aftermath of the Couple's Game"! And don't forget to tell me what you want to happen in the sequel! Not only does it help me please you, but it also gives me ideas! I might put up some one shots or song fics in the meantime, but a sequel will come eventually! Thanks again to my readers and reviewers for reading my story, and thanks to the cast of House of Anubis for being so cool and posting amusing tweets on Twitter! (Oh if you want to follow me on Twitter, my name is CassyluvsPotter) Well, I guess this is good bye for now! :) **


	11. A Request and a Thank You!

Hey readers! This is not a new chapter… this story is complete. But this is a little reminder… no more like a request. Ok, this is a request for your requests! I really need to know what you want to see in the sequel. There WILL be mystery and LOTS of drama; I have already decided that! I do want to know what else you want to see happen. For example, the couples will not stay happily ever after, so I need to know what couples you want me to "experiment' with in the story. Also, just what else would satisfy you? I need to know so that way I can get going on the sequel! I only had two people tell me what they would like to see (thanks raenbc and xxh2o-fanxx) Please please please review and tell me what YOU want to see! :)

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my story by name… so thank you to:

raenbc

xxh2o-fanxx

LittleGlitterMonster

musicluvv

jellybean96

2theleftx2

HPsibunaSara

Almost Genius

pcamargo-brasil13

JustWrite14

ScarletGrace45

Delena-Spuffy

Incendia Glacies

linka53

BlackShadowKat

Got2LiveItBigTime

moonbeam87

EternalDarkness101

CuriousPanther87

rducky

Tabyylynn

Taser time

Miss-Song-Bird

izzi08

Bridget Narcissa Malfoy

Jazzybeardancer

EClarefan4ever

samcabral

DarkBlueDiamond

FabinaxJara- SiBuNa

charn14

Thank you all for reviewing! Your reviews got me so excited and motivated me to write more! I hope you will be as supportive in the sequel! :)


End file.
